It's Real!
by Son Fasha
Summary: *UPDATE* How would you feel if you where thrown into another time. This story two girls from the real world are thrown into the Dragonball Z World
1. What the hell? or How it started

It's Real By: ssj2m  
  
A/N: I'm thinking about changing my author name to Chaya because I like the name chaya. Sorry I havn't been writing, I havn't had time with school. I need ideas from the book of twisted songs. I'm working on the next chapters for the true evil, gohan's trips, and fateful meetings. This is a idea me and my best friend came up with. Now who you react to being thrown into the Dragonball z world. Not knowing any ki then just having ki. this is a story of two people from the real world being thrown into the Dragonball z World.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z and or any anime I may use.  
  
Chapter one: How the hell....?  
  
It was a satruday night when this all begin.  
  
My best friend, vicky, was spending the night at my house. we ate dinner with my mom and my sister.  
  
around 6 p.m., my mom when to work, she's wasn't going to be home atil 2 a.m. or later bepening on how much work there was to do that night.  
  
everything was okay, atil we started playing the games. First we played Sonic Adventure 2 Battle for the gamecude. I almost finish Cannon core, the final level of the game, when I died on sonic's part, the final part of sonic before the last two boss, with my last life. I was to mad to work on Cannon core any more that night. So Vicky played Sonic for awhile.  
  
"I want to show you something I unlocked in Budokai," I said.  
  
"Sure," Vicky answered.  
  
I turned of the Gamecude and I put Dragonball Z Budokai in the playstation 2. I load my game off of my memory card. Then I when to the eighth Dragonball. It was Called Legend of Hercule. I got to Vegeta with Hercule when it started to rain outside the house and on the Game.  
  
"What is going on? That didn't happan last time I played this!" I said.  
  
WHen it all stoped, like time had just stop. Then we heard:  
  
'You two will save or destroy the other time. you are that time's last hope!' a loud voice yelled in our heads.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Vicky yelled.  
  
'You will save the other time. What the knowege of the Dragonball Z you two hold. If you want you can destory them. You will be sayjins."  
  
The voice dispeared.  
  
"We better go to bed before we go crazy. It's 1 am and my mom will be very mad if we are up when she's gets home."  
  
"okay"  
  
To be Contined 


	2. How did we get here?

Chapter two: How did we get here?  
  
A/H: Hi it's me ssj2m I got the second done starting the thrid tomorrow it's about 10pm right now. Can write a lot now. later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any anime.  
  
I woke up from a strange dream. I sat up and looked around.  
  
"I'm not in Virginia anymore" I said as I saw Gohan and Vegeta starring at us.  
  
"Sister, where have you been? You and Athena have been missing for two weeks and Cassy been worried sick about you," Gohan said.  
  
"Why are you calling me sister? I don't have a brother, all I have is an older sister. Why are you calling Vicky, Athena? Who's Cassy?"  
  
"Mel, what's wrong with you. You have no sisters, I'm your twin brother and she is Athena not this Vicky. Cassy is your daughter. Wake her up."  
  
"Vicky, please wake up and tell I didn't go crazy"  
  
"Oh fuck off. I want to sleep!" Vicky said.  
  
"Please, get up and look around," I said while trying to get her up.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Vicky sits up and looks around.  
  
"Hi Gohan"  
  
Vicky tries to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hold on, GOHAN but...but...he's an anime character! "What the hell is an anime character?"  
  
"An anime character is a character in a Japanesse cartoon," I said.  
  
"Mommie," Cassy yells as she comes runing to her mother, Mel. 


	3. Memories

Chapter Three: Memories  
  
A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short but I didn't have to write a long chapter with homework I had.  
  
Cassy jumped into her mother's lap when Sam teleported there to see what the hell was going on.  
  
"Who are you, little one?" I asked while looking down at the little girl, "I'm only 14, how can I have a daughter that's four years old?"  
  
"Um...Melissa, we aren't 14 anymore. I think we are 18 and are saiya-jin." Vicky said.  
  
"Vicky, what in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Melissa, look at yourself."  
  
While I was looking at myself, Rio teleports there because Sam called him there.  
  
"Sam, what do you want? I was trying to go to sleep!" Rio asked very mad at Sam.  
  
"Athena is back or don't you like her anymore?" Sam asked.  
  
"Athena?! Where?"  
  
"Look by the lake, idiot."  
  
"I'm not an idiot. I just tired."  
  
Rio looked by the lake and saw Athena. He ran to her and took her into his arms.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Athena(Vicky) asked while trying to get out of his arms.  
  
"Athena, don't you remember? I'm your boyfriend!"  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Athena, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Rio, she and Mel don't remember this time," Sam interceded. "They remember the other time we come from. We'll have to help them get their memories back of this time. I'll take Mel and you take Athena. Okay, Rio?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Rio took Athena somewhere else so they can be *alone*.  
  
Sam sat down next to Mel. "Hey. what do you remember of this time?" Sam asked while he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"What are you doing that for? I don't know you. I don't know this time or how I'm a saiya-jin bacause I was human when I fell asleep." Mel said.  
  
"Mel, I'm your boyfriend and I'm going to help you get your memories back of this time."  
  
Sam pulled Mel up to her feet and put his hand on her forehead.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Brace yourself."  
  
Sam forces the memories back into Mel's mind. Mel fell into Sam's arms because I wasn't ready for that amount of power he used. I start to blush, when his caught me and didn't release me.  
  
"Mel," Chi-chi yelled.  
  
To Be Contined...  
  
A/N: There's the chapter three. I write more later. 


	4. Sad

Chapter Four: Sad  
  
A/N: I'm back. I can bearly type this but I have to. Today, February 27, 2003, my best friends, aka saiyagal, mom died at about 4 pm. She will not be writing for awhile. I am going to try and wirte but it's hard. Her mother's death reminds me of my father's death on April 1, 2001. Why do people have to die? I hate it when people have to die. That is why I named this chapter sad.  
  
Disclaimer: in my bio  
  
~*~  
  
Chi-chi came down to the lake and saw Mel in Sam's arms. "Mel, what in hell are you doing?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"I fell and Sam caught me that's all mom," Mel answer while getting out of Sam's arms.  
  
"Your brother said you didn't know who he was. Where have you been?"  
  
"Mom when I woke up here. I didn't remember who I was in this time. I had the memories of another time. Where ki doesn't work and you all are anime characters. I have been in the other time. Thanks to Sam I remember this time and Rio is helping Athena get her memories back of this time."  
  
"Oh. You better go tell Bulma. Then come straight home for dinner. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Hai* mam."  
  
Mel finds Bulma's energy and teleports there. Using the memories for this time. She got around Capsule Corp without running into any walls. Mel knocks on the door to Bulma's bedroom. Bulma opens the door to see who is knocking.  
  
"Mel?!" Bulma said while hugging Mel.  
  
"I...can't...breath," I coughed out.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Bulma dropped me.  
  
"Where is Athena?"  
  
"Athena is with Rio..."  
  
"Why is Athena with Rio? Who is this Rio?"  
  
"Rio is helping Athena remember this time."  
  
"What do you mean by 'remember this time'?"  
  
"Athena and myself woke up by the lake with memories of another time. I remember this time because Sam helped me get them back. Right now Rio is trying to help Athena remember this time without sleeping with her."  
  
"What do you mean by 'sleeping with her'?"  
  
"The fastest way for Athena to remember is it Rio sleeps with her because their in love in this time and that would get her to remember. I got to go. My mom is calling me home for dinner."  
  
"Already, Mel, I see you later."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Mel teleports back to the house before Chi-chi yells more.  
  
"Mom, I am back," Mel said as she walked into the kitchen to help her mother cook dinner. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Athena teleported home.  
  
"Bulma, I'm home," Athena yelled, hoping Bulma heard her.  
  
"Sister is finely home," Trunks yelled as he ran to hug her.  
  
"Hello, Trunks. Is mom home?"  
  
"Yes, she is with daddy in their bedroom. I'm going to see what they are doing."  
  
"Trunks don't mom will hurt you really bad if you do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is her alone time with Vegeta."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll unstand when your older. Just them be. Go play with Goten."  
  
"Fine meanie."  
  
~*~ *yes in Japanese  
  
A/N: There's chapter four. I putting this up before school so do happy please r/r 


End file.
